WIND AND FIRE (bellarke)
by blondebombeshell
Summary: POV story Clarke/Bellamy slow burn set after the grounders take Finn, warning it does not follow the current story line! also I suck at summaries, if you couldn't tell lol this is my first FanFiction , be kind please ,rated T for now ;0


chapter 1

This was war. This was death,blood,and pain. We are the 54,formally the 100.

We have been fighting to surive,against the gorunders,against the mountian men, and against eachother.

Clarke's P.O.V

I look around the reminents of our camp, our home, the dropship. How did we get here? Finns gone. The grounders

have him now,part of the peace treaty. he went willingly. i am still in shock.

i feel someone behind me and i knew who it was, i didnt have to look. bellamy comes up and sits down next to me. He

doesnt say anything,Everything that happend was still sinking in.

Everything we did to try and save finn,the camp, lincoln, and lincolns village ,was left hanging in the silence.

I break the silence after what seemed like hours. "we need to get back to the ark." i said still not lookin at him, i knew

if I did i would crumbled. i was holding on by a thread. I moved to get up ,but stopped when i felt bellamys hand

on my arm,firm but gentle. I look at him slowly. his green eyes seem to peirce mine. "its not your fault clarke. you did

everything you could. " He waits a moment ,searching my face, letting his words hang in the air.

I closed my eyes and moved my arm out of his grasp and stood up. looking at our once home. I waited for bellamy to

stand ,and without another word we left for camp jaha.

Bellamy's P.O.V

We walked silently through the forest. I stole a glance at clarke. she was looking straight ahead,i could see the unshed

tears in her eyes. Since the grounders took finn ,she hasnt said a word ,no tears no sobbing no i

would have perfered she was if the light had been snuffed out of her. no where near the girl who

had fought her way out of mt weather,walked into the grounders camp alone to try and make peace, and turned lincoln

back from being a reaper. Brave princess. He called her that the second day they where on the ground .when bellamy

had threated her to take her wrist band off. ill never forget the look on her face when she stepped up to me. nose to

said "the only way the ark will think im dead is if im dead,got it?" th e fire had burned like hades itself behind

her eyes. she had meant every word she said. I shake my head, a smirk formed on my face. Brave Princess. As if i had

said the words out loud i felt clarks eyes on me . "why are u smirking?" her voice was raw with was the first

time she had spoken since the drop ship.I met her eyes. "I was thinking about our first couple of days down here. " I

reverted my eyes back to wilderness around us, we might have made temporary peace with the grounders, but mt. weather was still up and running and they had their people.

Clarkes' P.O.V

Why was bellamy smirking? especially after today. I stole another glance at him, he seemed lost in thought. i open my

mouth not recongnizing my own voice"why are u smirking?" Our eyes lock for a second and he said "i was thinking

about out first couple of days down here" he looked away .as if ending the conversation not wanting to share whatever

thought had made his whole expression change. I looked forward ,lost in thought once again. We could see

camp jaha now. it was dusk,the flames and light burning brightly from the ark.I couldnt help but think if i would have

been more understanding after what had happened at lincolns village, Finn wouldnt have gone willingly with the

grounders. He had been racked with guilt,and wouldnt let the grounders slaughter our people. I know of only two

things keeping me going at this point, i think to myself, as bellamy and i walk toward

the gate . I stop dead in my tracks, and look behind me into the void of the people were still inside mt.

weather. I looked at bellamy who had stopped just behind me ,not saying a patiently for me to collect my

thoughts.I still had bellamy. after everything we had been through we were still standing and still fighting side by side.

'thank you bellamy" his eyebrows rose in surpise "anytime princess" i couldnt muster a smile for him. i felt to tired,the

physical and emotional strain of the day weighing heavy on me. "We are getting out people out of mt. weather"I felt the

need to say it outloud. I had failed to save finn , I wont fail in saving my friends to. as if bellamy knew what i was

thinking he said " clarke ,we will get our people back...together." I almost lost my composure. So I bit my lip, nodded and walked into camp.

**Chapter 2**

Bellamy's P.O.V

I watched clarke walk into camp. Her body looked heavy as if weighed down by the world .I wished i could do something. Say

something. As i walk into camp I see O making her way to me. How she had changed since their first day down here,

grown up. I waited for O to reach me, I had been keeping an eye on clarke as she walked twards her moms tent. O caught

me my stare and follwed my gaze to clarke. "How is she doing?" she asked me. I paused before I answered, " I dont

know, she has said a whole three sentences since they took finn".Out of the corner of my eye I see Raven sitting at a

table over by Monty's confinscated still. Her head rested on her arms and she looked haunted and a little drunk. Great.

she swayed in her seat. I Looked to O. "Can u please go check on Raven? i need to change and i just need a few mintues."

she looked at me ,searching for something in my expression. I closed my eyes ,expecting her to argue, instead I heard

"ok bell" . i looked up and she was already walking towards Raven.

Clarke P.O.V

I walk twards my mothers tent, i can feel eyes on me as i walk threw camp. though there are one set of eyes that has

been following me since i walked into camp. Bellamy. I can feel his stare on my back ,making the hair on my neck stand up. i shake my head,trying to wipe

thefeeling from me and i walked into my mothers tent .

No one was in there. my mom must be in surgery. I look around the tent, medical supplies, books, and a makeshift bed

were the only things inside the tent. I set down my pack , sat on the edge of the makeshift cot. I felt my muscle's

protesting as i take off my boots, they are caked in mud and dried blood. I set them aside, took off

my shirt and pants. and crawled into the bed. As I rested my head on the pillow , i could feel my control slipping. As

my head connected with the pillow ,it was if my body broke. I started sobbing, my body shaking with the violence of

the tears. I couldnt breath. It felt as if i was drowning in my own sorrow and tears. That was the last cohereant thought i

had as exhaustion took over my body and mind and the darkness enveloped me.

Bellamy pov

I had changed and cleaned up. I was exhausted but i had to make sure clarke was ok. well as ok as she can be. I know

she has guilt for not forgiving finn for the attack on lincolns village and not being able to look at finn the same. this

was war. it did things to people. could turn the most passive person into a cold blooded wasnt the only one

with guilt. I had let Finn and murphey go with two auto matic rifles to try and find clarke and the rest of the hundred. I

saw what he was capable of when he executed the grounder that drew us the map. The rage he had seen in Finns eyes

when he had noticed clarkes watch around the grounders let him go anyway. As much as i try to tell myself it

had to be done...i know its more then that. I hadnt wanted to do this with out clarke. she had become a fixure in my

world. a constant. to annoy him,to challenge him, to question his every decision, and to make him be better, to be good.

These were the things he

had some to rely on her for.i wasnt sure when it had happened. when the brave princess became his brave princess. It

rocked him to the core 'his brave princess' . the thought had come so naturally it scared him. He grabbed his jacket and

headed out of the tent. intent on finding clarke.

Clarke pov

I was running thru the forest. I could feel the damp moss on my feet as i run. Anya was next to me keeping

only sounds were of our bare feet hitting the soft earth and our labored was pitch black out, but the

radiation soaked forest glowed. Its blue brilliance the only light to guide us. Suddenly the forest cleared. there is now

nothing but blacknesss. Our breathing still labored I collapsed, thinking of everything I had seen in mt weather.

Grounders being hung upside down being drained of their blood. What would happen to my friends my people? I look

over at anya she seemed focused on something in the distance ,within the radiation soaked forest. Suddenly i feel a

hot burst of air by my face and a buzzing sound as a bullet grazes my cheek. it exploded it pain. Anya yells something at

me but i cant make it out my ears are ringing. I shake my head trying to clear it. I feel anya tugging on me to follow her

as we run once again intothe black abyss.

Bellamy pov

I reach clarkes moms tent. I hesitate at the make shift door. Listening for either clarke or abby.I hear nothing but the

goings on of camp. I make up my mind , lift the

flap and immediatly my eyes find clarkes small form curled up in ball on the makeshift bed. Her face facing the

doorway, i look at her face as i step more inside the small face was lined with worry. I could see her eyes

darting behind there lids. she was having a nightmare or a memory. down here the to were not exclusive. She shifted on

her back ,I could see tears rolling down her cheek. She was silent expect for her breathing. It was as if she was

runnning. I wonder looking down at her ,now standing next to her bed if i should wake . Suddenly as if she could feel

me watching her, she slowly opened her eyes. Her hazel eyes cloudy with tears. "Bellamy" she said in a whisper.

it sounded like a plea not a question.I watched her as she lay there looking at me silently crying. I make a decision. I

sat down on the edge of the makeshift cot. pulled clarke into my arm and did the only thing i could i held her why'll she

cried. when my arms came around her ,it was if a dam broke. everything she had held in,the war with the grounders,

thinking her mom was dead,escaping mt weather, trying to turn lincoln back from a reaper for octavia and every life

inside camp jaha,everything came pouring out of her. i absorbed her racking sobs with my to lessen the

pain some how. I put my head back resting on the wall of the tent ,

clarks head to my chest her body curled in blanket in my lap. Atleast i can do this for her.

clarks pov

I could feel tears streaming down my face . even asleep i could feel the hot moisture escaping . I could also feel a tug ,

like someone was there. urging me out of my nightmare.i tell my self to open my eyes, they respond slowly. I could

bellamy standing next to my bed. He looked exhausted. the weight of the day etched into the worry lines in his

handsome face,making him seem older, serious and worried all at once. I could feel myself still silently crying as i look

into his worried green eyes. "Bellamy" i said in a whisper. my eyes blurring with tears He looks as if hes battling with

what to say or do. I close my eyes, i could feel a dip in the makeshift cot as bellamy sits besides me and

pulls me into his arms ,never saying a my cheek connected with his chest what little controli had left

shaddered. I feel bellamys heat and smell of him as it envelopes me as my tears soak his chest. I held on to him ,

letting out all the pain of loosing finn,the pain not knowing if her friends were ok ,and the pain of trying to

survive.

Bellamy pov

I dont know how long clarke had been crying in my arms for. to see her look so broken ,so defeated. It pulled at

something in my chest. Her breathing had slowed and i could feel her trying to take deep breaths against my chest. I

hadnt spoken once since entering the tent, i felt like anything i could say would be i wasnt very

good with words of comfort but i wanted to be there for her, lend her my strenght,let her know she wasnt alone. I

looked down at her,her eyes were closed but there was a look of serenity that graced her features. her whole face

seemed more relaxed as if she lightned soul even if for just a moment. I felt a warm sensation spreading threw my

chest. I had been able to giver her that. that meant more to me then it probably should have i thought to myself as

exhaustion finally over took my body and mind and i sunk into a sweet abyss with clarkes heart beating steadily next

to mine.

clarks pov

I dont know how long it had been since bellamy had pulled me into his arms. My tears had dried. I had cried my heart

and soul out. I had cried for our lost innocence. i had cried for all of our friends we had lost. I had cried for what we

had become. My breathing had started to slow . I took a deep breath, bellamys scent invading my lungs, steadying

me. I dared a look at his face . his eyes were closed his head was resting on the back of the tent. His features were

relaxed, unguarded. The smirk that usually played on his lips was replaced by a hint of a smile,as if he had a found a

small piece of peace within his dreams. i was envious of whatever had made that expression play upon his face. I heard

the flap of the makeshift door being pulled back.I turned my head to see my mothers head poke into the tent. Her gaze

roaming the small tent and coming to rest on me in bellamys arm. I could see the question and worry in her eyes. she

tilted her head and nodded outside. I looked back at bellamys face ,he was still asleep. I slowly and quietly moved his

arms from around my waist ,careful not to jar him. My mother had moved outside

the door waiting for me.I looked at my clothes on the ground .they were covered in mud and dried blood. I decide to

wear something of my mothers, i had found an old shirt and pants and hastily put them on. Stealing one last glance at

bellamy as i put on my jacket , i strode out of the tent.

I reach my mother in a couple of steps. her brown eyes seemed steeley aganist mine. I stopped just short of

her,looking around the camp. night had fallen just ouside the camp in the ravine you could see the grounders

temporary camp. .it glowed enough to see them building a place i assumed was for toturning finn.

suffer the pain of 18 deaths,thats what lincoln had told us. i can feel my mother standinf next to me ,drawing the same

conclusion.I stole a glacne at her. her face seemed different to me somehow.l love my mom but after learning she killed

my dad,let me believe it was wells fault, i cant help but not completley trust the kind of trust i need. the kind

bellamy gives me.

Bellamy pov

I felt cold . i reached out and found nothing but a fur skin . no clarke, i immediatly sat up moved to the ege of the cot

put wityh my face in my hands my elbows resting on

my to wake up his sleep deprived body and mind. he needed to find clarke. he moved to get up when the

tent flap opened i turned around to see clarke standing just inside the tent. she is silent ,with a thoughtful expression,

she starts moving towards me slowly, painfully slow really , when she finally reaches the cot i have to crane my neck to

look at her. i havent said anything since she walked inside,neither had she. i decided to be the one to break the

silence,but as i went to open my mouth our eyes locked and she said in barley a whisper "thank you bellamy. i cant do

this without you i hope u know that right?"her gaze seemed so open so vunerable. i grabbed her hand and pulled her

down onto my lap and into my arms. my head rested in the crook of my neck,her hand making patterns above my

heart.

"I need u clarke" i whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "We have faced worse and with the two of us togther, we

can take whatever this godforsaken earth can throw at us,u hear me?" i grabbed her face between my hands. my

pressure light but firm, searching her face ,begging her to believe me.I wiped away a tear that had escaped with my

thumb,letting my finger rest on her cheekbown just below her eye.

clark pov

I walked back twards my mothers tent, my mind still on thoughts of my mother and how we became strangers to one

another in such a short time. I opened the tent flap, my gaze resting on bellamy ,on the edge of the cot. He raised his

head and his eyes immediatly found mine, they locked. I slowly made my way to stand in front him. Neither of us had

spokensince i had entered the tent. His neck was craned to look at me ,i could see the thoughts racing behind his

brown eyes and i knew he was going to speak. "Thank you bellamy. i cant do this this out you, you know that right?" i

said barley above a whisper. I could see him searching my face, i kept my mask down, trying to let him see the truth in

what I had said. He grabbed my hand and tugged me onto his lap. My head was buried in the crook of his neck, i was

making patterns above his heart with my finger tips. feeling for his steady thumping heartbeat. "I need u to clarke" he

said just loud enough for me to hear. "We have faced worse, and with the two of us together , we can take on whatever

this god forsaken planet can throw at us, u hear me?" i hadnt moved and hadnt stopped tracing patterns . suddenly his

hands were grabbing my face ,the pressure light but firm. his chocolate brown eyes searched mine. as if willing me to

believe him, just as i had when i had came into the tent. A stray tear found its way down my cheeck. ever so gently he

moved his fingers over the escaped tear. our faces ,mere inches from he closed his eyes, took a deep

breath and when he opened his eyes ,whatever i had been trying to identify in those brown eyes was gone. the concern

was still there but something had shifted. he let go of my face ,but didnt remove me from his arms. "come on you need

to get some more rest" he said laying me down, still in his arms, as he pulled some furs over us.

bellamy pov

Our faces were just a mere few inches from eachother ,her beautiful sad face still craddled in my hands. i closed my

eyes, i knew if i looked into those heartbroken ocean blue eyes for another second ,he was going to kiss her. he

couldnt do that to her. she needed him and he needed her. she was vunerable and so special. he opened his eyes, He

willed his hands to remove themslves from her face. her eyes were searching mine. i knews what she was looking for

but i had hidden it , put it behind the mask."come on you need to try and get some more rest" i said laying her down in

my arms, as i pulled the furs over us. I can feel her unsteady breathing , i hold her tighter , letting her know im here

and im not going anywhere until she tells me to go and maybe not even then..

Abby pov

I was worried about clarke. i feared raven was right, and they day we sent theses kids down here we were sending them

here to die. and by some miracle, they survived. not a miracle really , what i have gathered its all in thanks to my

daughter and bellamy. I decided to go to my tent and check on clarke. when i opened the flap, i wasnt to shocked to see

my daughter onced again wrapped up in bellamys sleeping embrace. Clarke was asleep as well, and for the first time

time she saw whatever one else saw. A balance of light and dark. How her broken little girl became this fierce warrior. It

was bellamys doing. And from the acccounts i had heard about him , i defenitaly wasnt expecting him to have this sort

of intense relationship with her daughter. But from what she had seen , bellamy was the only one who could get thru to

clarke. so she really didnt have much of a choice. so i sighed ,shook my head and headed out of the tent and back to

medical. she would keep an eye on the two of them.

Bellamy pov

something woke me up. i looked around the dark tent, then down at clarkes sleeping form. Her forehead was creased

and there was a single tear running down her beautiful face. Her breathing was even ,telling me she was still sleeping.

I couldnt help myself ,seeing that single tear cling to her cheek ,i leaned over her and kissed the tear away ever so

gently. She then took a deep breathy sigh and buried herself further into my body. i couldnt help but half smile to her

response to him, even in her sleep. My thoughts turned to what had woken me. once again i looked about the tent,

nothing. i put my head back down on the make shift pillow. what was i going to do. i looked down at clarke once more.

her brow no longer creased , her breathing still even but there was a calmness there that hadnt been. when had the

princess become his brave princess? he exhaled on that thought. yes they had come to respect eachother, depend on

the others leadership but it had developed into something more.. she was the wind and he was fire, being around her

inflamed him, without her he felt suffocated. the thought rocked him to the core. how was he supposed to deal with

this new revelation? he needed to focus on helping clarke thru her pain and getting there people out of mt weather.

then he would decide what he felt and what to do about it.

clarke pov

when i woke up i was cold. i didnt have to open my eyes to know bellamy was gone and it was early morning. i rolled

over more to were he had been sleeping, it was still somwhat warm. i took a deep breath, it smelled like forest and

bellamy. it calmed the tidal wave that was threatening to break down my careful constructed walls.i opened my eyes

and looked around my mothers tent. i half sit up and rest my elbows on knees ,running my finger thru my hair,

massaging my aching head. my mother...what was i going to do about her? they needed to get their people out of mt.

weather. she has proven what she is and isnt willing to do to save her people. lexa saw her as the leader of the sky

people,much to her mothers displeasure. with the fresh pain of loosing finn , knowing it was at the hands of lexa didnt

make me eager to enter into a peacde treaty with her but now it was only about getting their people back, by any means

necessary. just then i heard the tent flap open ,i looked up and saw bellamys tired face,he had freshened up washed

his face and hair . as he walked twards the cot her half smiled and reached out his hand, it was the first time i realized

he had a cup of water and a ration packet in it. I looked into his eyes and said " thank u " my voice a little rough from

crying and not using it . behind those chocolate eyes i could a see a thousand questions but instead he handed me the

cup and ration pack and sat on the cot next to my feet. i was grateful for him for letting me gather my self from sleep

and the water was amazing on my parched lips and throat. we sat in silence as i ate and drank what he had brought me,

it was a comfortable silence but I knew I had to speak soon.


End file.
